a retelling of The Forest
by w0kerryt
Summary: Eric LeBlanc was in a plane crash 50 miles east of Canada, with absolutely nothing but a plane axe and a survival book. Will he save his son, or will he succumb to the menace of The Forest?
1. Chapter One: The Forest

A rumble in the plane woke Eric up. _Just turbulence._ "flight attendants and cabin crew, please be seated," the flight attendant said over the banging wind. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please fasten yourseatbelts." Eric leant over to buckle Timmy's seatbelt, before examining the survival book. "Great information in this book," he muttered to himself. "Campfires, shelter, even boats! Hang on. _Effigies?_ " Eric was shocked to see the two pages that had been covered in masking tape, with graphic representations of arms and legs and heads, all placed carefully on a large pole. "Timmy? What is thi... hold on!" A loud shriek of electricity rang in Eric's ears again and again. People fell out of their seats and were currently being thrashed everywhere. Blood spattered Eric's face as a gaping wound opened on his forehead. The plane was crashing onto land, skidding against the dirt, falling apart before their very eyes. All of a sudden, the plane stopped dead in its tracks and Eric's face lurched straight for the above seat. And blackness.

When Eric finally came to, a half-naked man covered in red paint picked up the severely injured and unconscious Timmy. Eric made a feeble attempt for his son back, crawling towards the mysterious red man, before he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Close Shave

Eric's ears rang like sirens. He looked at his arms, which were splattered with crimson blood. _But it wasn't his blood_. "Shit. Could get infected," he murmered to himself, but he was more focussed on the trees. Something was wrong with the leaves. Eric stepped forward cautiously, pulling the axe out from the flight attendant. He was normally squeamish, but in his situation, there wasn't room for being squeamish. The axe came out caked in dried blood. Eric felt a slight sense of pleasure as the axe glided out of the blonde's abdomen and into his bloody hands. He ignored it though, and approached the tree with great trepidation. He finally was within reach of the leaves. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the leaves away and...

It was a lizard climbing the tree. Eric had just burst out in unhappy, anxious laughter at this fact when he heard a scream. A scratching, terrifying scream that would only come up in night terrors. Yet here he was. Frozen in fear, Eric scanned the area, looking in every crevass, behind every tree, in every pond, when he saw it. A human figure ran out on all fours before stopping and observing from a cliff face. It scanned with terrifying, maniacal eyes before gawking at Eric and nothing else. What felt like years went by, before it let out it's bloodcurdling screech again. This time, it jumped down the relatively short cliff and charged at Eric. "Oh shit!" Instinctively, he darted straight for the ocean. His legs began to hurt halfway down the hill; he had never been an athletic person. He glanced back and saw the obscure humanoid on all fours, like a dog. Not stopping to ask why this was even happening, he leaped gracefully into the pacific ocean. He expected the thing he now identified as female to follow him into the water, but to his surprise, she ran away. Eric let out a large sigh of relief as he swam towards a yacht he had spotted. "Hello? Sorry I boarded your yacht. Some freaky monster thing chased me to the beach! Hello?" Eric yelled into the boat-thing he didn't remember the name of. He knocked on a door, to no answer. "Huh. Unlocked," he murmered while turning the doorknob. He saw a decomposing body. A decomposing body. Eric ran out to the deck and sat down. He was going to die. Here. On this island.

 _Alone._


	3. Chapter Three: Bravery and Regret

Eric woke up. He had forgotten about the crash and the strange creature. All he cared about now was Timmy. He looked to his watch. 7:30 AM. "Where am I? Oh right, the yacht. Shit. I'll die on this boat if I don't go to shore. Oh wait, I'll die if I go on shore too. Fuck." Eric rambled to himself for 2 and a half hours. He felt better talking to himself. It was like someone was there with him. Maybe even his wife. Eric bit into an energy bar and threw himself back on the bed. He felt like drowning himself. No. Timmy was out there. Either dead or alive, he had to find his son. Looked to the shore. Several hunch-backed humanoids stared directly at him. Directly into him. He looked to his axe and back up again. "Maybe..."

He wrapped cloth around his plane axe and put his flame to it. It combusted into flames and the vicious things shrieked and panicked. Maybe they're scared of light.

Or know what a man would do to get his beloved son back.

He hastily dashed to the driving thing he couldn't remember the name of and tried to start it up. The engine spluttered slightly before dying down. "Fucking **NO!** " he screamed at the top of his lungs before repeatedly headbutting the dashboard. The strange things seemed to had cleared off now, so Eric hopped into the freezing ocean and swam for shore. "I-if I c-could f-find some r-r-r-ocks and s-sticks-s I c-could make a f-fire."

Eric was shocked by how shaky and cold he was. "J-jesus Christ I-I'm col-ld," he muttered, quivering like jell-o, when he heard it. Snarls and screams from behind him. He cracked a can of beer and poured it all over his axe, before holding his lighter against it. The axe was suddenly engulfed in high rising flames. Several screams could be heard from the crowd of skinny mutants as they all backed away.

All but one.


	4. Chapter Four: Looking Up

The strange humanoid creature dashed at him on all fours, screaming and screechng as it jumped. Instinctively, Eric held his axe close to his head to block any attack the savage through at him. His face warmed up to the heat. For a second, he forgot where he was. He felt like he was hugging an electric blanket. His head quickly snapped back to the horrifying being advancing on him. It jumped forward, digging its filthy nails into Eric's flesh. He smacked the thing with a flat side of the axe, burning it and engulfing it in fire. It ran away while screaming and writhing around, trying to put himself out. Eventually, it collapsed onto the floor and rolled around, screaming deafeningly like the psychotic thing it was. Soon after, the thing's chest stopped convulsing and it went limp. All the others looked and ran away, climbing trees and jumping down cliffs as Eric picked up the body and took off the opposite way. 'Best to burn the evidence' he thought to himself before constructing a campfire based on the limited supplies around him. He held his blazing axe against the thing's flesh, which caught fire like oil. "God. Do you things bathe in gas?" he muttered to himself, only just realising most things do not burn this fast. He disregarded this and waited for the body to burn. He hummed his favourite song and ate a candy bar, feeling more energised with each bite. Suddenly, the body collapsed into a pile of bones.

 _'I wonder if...'_

He picked up all the suitcases he had gathered, which was only three, and set them down near his newly lit campfire. He picked up a stick and began to hammer down on the suitcases until they all opened. He got 6 pieces of cloth, a roll of electrical tape and 2 bottles of booze. Happily, he cracked a soda can and tied the cloth around the bones until something worked. He picked up his new shoulderpad and pulled it on. A new sense of hope rushed through him. _'If I could burn enough bodies, I could have a full suit of this armor.'_ Eric darted down the cliff he sat on back to the yacht with great haste and went down to sit at the table. Staring around, he noticed the Sony Walkman on the table. "How didn't I notice you before, you sneaky thing!" He hit the play button and his favorite song came on. Things were finally looking up for Eric. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled with a beer in his hands.


End file.
